


Five Moments with Anderson & One Moment With Cole

by brooktrout96



Series: After The Revolution [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hints of Reed900, Implied/Referenced Suicide, RK800-01 is called Caleb, RK800-60 is called Colin, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, rk900 is conan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooktrout96/pseuds/brooktrout96
Summary: Family, it’s sometime hard to get along with your family but your brother, they made life worth living after loosening two siblings before meeting them. Set a year after the peaceful revolution, see how the RK brothers and Y/N spend their time with their new-found family and how the RK brothers help Y/N.A wise man once told me, 'family don't end in blood.' But it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you, not what you can do for them family's there; for the good, bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts. That's family. ~Supernatural





	Five Moments with Anderson & One Moment With Cole

**Author's Note:**

> The song Colin sings to you is called It's All Inside Of You from Pokémon

##  Family Vacation

You smiled as your brothers all got into the car and you got on your motorbike and then you guys were off on an adventure, you and your papa were going to take your new brothers around Michigan to see the sight that aren’t Detroit. You guys decided to take two weeks off and explore all that Michigan has to offer, since you and your dad hadn’t been out of Detroit since you were 18 and Cole was still alive. You had pick out three major spots that you thought your new brothers would like to see, two of them were outside of Detroit and one was a place that you, Cole and you papa would go when off duty and the two of you haven’t been since Cole passed away.

###  American Museum of Magic

You watched in awe as the android quadruples explored the museum. They knew that magic wasn’t real, per say but they knew that human magician had ways to pull off their trick and make it seem like it was magic, and it was real. Now a days, there are more professional android magician then there is human magician but there is a lot of history that the remaining human magician have that the android don’t.

"Neither you or your father had been here before, but you guys would be making plan to come again because it was a fun and fan favorite as Connor awed some of the little kids with his coin tricks. Each pickup something that they were interested in. Connor was interested in coin tricks after seeing how in awe the children where with his trick. So, he got three books about coin tricks, Simple Sleight-of-hand: Card and Coin Tricks for the Beginning Magician by Paul Zenon, Modern Coin Magic by J.B. Bobo, and Coin Magic: The Complete Book of Coin Tricks by Jean Hugard. Colin was interested in cards trick after a magician baffled him with one. He got a book on card, 101 Clever Card Tricks Paperback by Cara Frost-Sharratt, and a deck of magic playing cards. Conan and Caleb were interested in a little bit of everything. So, they each picked out a that was on many types of magic trick and you, you picked out a couple of books about cards and hat tricks, since they were what Cole was interested in before he died.

###  Shipwreck Museum Building

It had been a long time since you last been anywhere near Lake Superior and boy this was a promising idea. Your brothers were curious about the history of the area and you knew that they could just look it up, but they didn’t, they enjoyed the tour and exploring the museum and learning about the world by themselves. It was a shock to see a smile on the always (meaning most of the time) stoic Conan face as he went through the museum with the others.

###  Belle Isle Park

As soon as we got there, the memories hit you, of a time before your android brothers, of a time with your human brother. When papa would take the two of you to the aquarium, riding the giant slide next to each other and just having fun. Your brothers went exploring as you took you time to see the sight and all the memories came back to you. Just seeing the four running around and exploring, it reminds you so much of Cole, who if he was still alive would have been nine this year. You found a spot and set down and finally the dam that you’ve been holding in since Cole died broke and you began to cry, and once you finally calmed down you went to find you family

##  Anderson Family Reunion

It was hard, this was the first time since Cole died that your papa decided to go to the family reunion that Aunt Tasha put together every year. None of you adopt aunts and uncles except for one or two liked the fact that papa was raising Cole by himself before the accident, and then they blamed him and you but mostly you for getting Cole killed in the accident. This would also be the first time that the family is going to be meeting Connor, Colin, Caleb, and Conan, they don’t know that they are androids and I wonder how they will react to them.

"Ah, Y/N, there you are!” a voice echoed as you looked up from where you were sitting

"Uncle Bryan.” You said as you got up and hugged the man as a woman walked over to the two.

"Y/N, oh it’s so great to see you again.” You heard the woman say as you turned and hugged her

"Aunt Amelia, I’ve missed you so much.”

"We haven’t seen you or your father since you know the accident.” Amelia said as she looked at you as you shook her head

"I know but it being so close to the day it happened always put papa in a bad mood, at the time there was nothing I could really do about it.” You said with a sigh as you looked over to your father laughing up with an aunt that you didn’t know.

"How has my little princess been doing?” Bryan asked as you shook your head

"I’ve been doing fine, and papa been getting better, he’s been drink less since everything went down in Detroit last year.”

"No, I mean about ‘you know what’ that I know that you’ve attempted to do 18ish times since your brother died, and I mean both of them? Don’t lie, your papa let’s Amelia and I know because he knows that you love us and that we might be able to help you since Amelia is a therapist and everything” Bryan said in a whisper as your shoulder slouched and you frowned

"18 isn’t right, I attempted to kill myself in November of last year when the Deviants case got a little too much and we had no info to go off of. Then again in September of this year but I had people who helped me through those thoughts.” You looked over to your brothers as Bryan and Amelia follow your gaze as they saw the four standing awkwardly around not knowing what to do.

"Boys come over here. I would like to introduce you guys to people who are near and dear to me.” The four androids walked over to you and then Bryan and Amelia looked at the four and saw the LED on the side of their head and then back at you

"Androids? I thought your father hate them. Especially after what happened to Cole.” You smiled at Bryan said this as Amelia smiled at the four as you spoke to them

"It’s a long story and I’ll tell you it fully later but after what happened last year.” You paused as you thought of the words to use. "Connor changed my father’s mind.” You smiled as introduce the four androids to him. “Uncle Bryan, Aunt Amelia this is Connor, and he’s the second oldest and the one who helped the Deviants back in Detroit.” She pointed to the android flicking his coin. “Then there’s Caleb, he’s the oldest and one of the first RK800 models to exist.” She pointed to the hyperactive android as he looked around. “Colin is the one fidgeting and acting so skittish. I don’t think he use to big crowds. He’s the middle child if you will.” Colin was smiling at him and waved at Bryan. "And this is Conan, and he’s the youngest of the four, and he’s hated loud noise because of he has sensory overload. So be considerate of him.”

"So why do you and your father have four androids with them.” You let out a sigh

"What do you know about the Deviant Revolution?” Bryan and Amelia shook their head.

"All I know is what was on tv and it wasn’t very flatering for the Deviants.” You smiled at him as you pointed to Connor.

"Connor was the one to lead the march of Deviants from CyberLife tower, he was the one to change the tide of the revolution. He then brought the others to papa and me after he rescued them from CyberLife, and they’ve become my brothers.” Bryan and Amelia smiled at you and you smiled back as they figure that these four androids were healing your broken heart that was damaged by the loss of both Cole and Junpei

##  Family Sorrow

It was October 9th, you were out of it and you were the worst. You were very irritable and would snap at anyone and anything that moved and only one who knew what was going on was Connor and Hank, and neither of them would tell the others what was going on

~***~

"Shut the fucking hell up, you asshat dickbag. I am fucking don’t want to fucking deal with your fucking shit right fucking now!” You screamed at your dickhole of an asshole human partner (Gavin Fucking Reed) as you got up and stormed off to the roof of the building. Colin followed behind you. You slammed the door to roof open as you slid down into a nearby bench and began to cry as the sky joined you and it began to rain. You had so many thoughts running through your mind. You looked over toward the railing as your dark thoughts took over and was wondering if anyone would really miss you if you jumped. You got up and stood in front of the railing and was contemplating whether to jump or not and you were about to do it when you heard the door to the roof open again as you heard a voice

"What’s wrong, Y/N?” You looked up at him.

"Nothing,” you mumbled to him as you stared out and looked at the Detroit skyline.

"It’s not nothing when you scream at one of your partners for no reason at all. Conan was comforting Gavin as I was coming up here.” Colin said as you ignored him

"It’s nothing.” You sniffled as you set back down on the bench. Colin smiled at you as he set down next to you. “I’ll talk to Fowler, see if he can give us the rest of the day off, and Gavin and Conan can do the rest of the paperwork that you and I have left to do. Come, let’s go home and you can tell me what’s bothering you.” You were numb and barely were able to move, so Colin picked you up and took you home.

~***~

The other three watched as Y/N stormed off and Colin followed close behind. Caleb turned to face his dad and brothers, well brother as Conan was busy dealing with an upset Gavin. "Geez, she must be pissed with Gavin if she cussed him out like that or it that time of the year again.” Hank said more to himself then the brother as he watched her run off.

"What is going on with her?” Connor turned to Hank and he nodded his head as he walked away, giving Connor the permission to go ahead and let his brothers know the truth.

"What do you know of Hank’s and Y/N’s family history?” Connor asked as he looked at Caleb

"Nothing on either of those. It’s hard to get either of them to talk about it.” Connor smiled and said

"I know, and the only reason I know what I do is when I was working the Deviants Cases. I found Hank passed out with a photo of a young boy and an 18-year-old Y/N in police uniform sitting on the table”. Caleb nodded his head as he listened, and he wonder where Connor was going with this.

“He passed away two days from now, four years ago and she blames herself for allowing another brother of hers to died. So, I assume that why she was being snappish and more irritable at people.” He looked back at the stair that she went up and saw Colin bring her down and set her in her chair at her desk as he walked into Fowler’s office. He then walked out and then by the four Anderson’s desks with Y/N in his arm

"Fowler gave Y/N and I the rest of the day off and Gavin and Conan said they would cover the rest of our paperwork for today. So, we’re heading home, see you guys tonight.”

"Bye, Colin.” The four Anderson and Gavin said as he walked out of the precinct

~***~

"Colin,” you paused thinking of the right words to say to your brother. “Thank you for what you did back there.” You paused again think of the words you wanted to use. “I was thinking about jumping from the roof when you came in.” You said in a whisper as Colin strained to hear what you said even with his enhanced hearing.

"Could you repeat what you said, Y/N? I didn’t quite hear what you said to me.” He wanted to make sure he heard you right, that you almost jumped.

"I said that I almost jumped from the roof of the precinct. I almost committed suicide.” Your voice quivered as you spoke to Colin. He looked almost angry at you and you shrunk back away from him, an innate reaction that was instilled into you by you mother that you never were able to grow out of. He realized what he was doing and how it affected you.

"I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to scare you but why, why would you think about committing suicide?”

"Because,” you yelled at him and then your voice became shaken and a whisper as tear began to fall from your face. “I can’t live anymore. I get all these depressing and sad thought. Especially when it so close to the damn fucking day that I lost him and on what would have been he’s birthday. It’s hard to let go and begin to heal. “I only think that papa and Con-Con knows this, but I’ve tried to kill myself at least 21ish time now… I think, and papa has stopped me each and every time that I’ve tried but you know unlike my papa. I don’t try to kill myself slowly, I want it done and over with.” You yawned in the middle of your sentence as Colin smiled and rubbed your back in a gentle soothing motion

"Go to sleep, we can talk about this when you get up.” You curled up in bed as Colin began to sing. Who knew he had a beautiful singing voice?

Be brave, be strong, be honest and to yourself be true and with your friends beside you you'll know what to do.

There's a time in everyone's life when it's hard to know what's wrong or right, what should you do?

Maybe just turn and walk away you'll somehow find the strength to say only you alone can find your way. In the coldest night of your darkest hour listen to your heart because you got the power.

Be brave,be strong, be honest and to yourself be true and with your friends beside you.

You'll know what to do. It's all inside of you. When you're out there all alone feeling scared of the great unknown when you will survive. You will survive.

Have the faith do what's right just believe never lose sight of your destiny. You won't be denied.

In the coldest night of your darkest hour listen to your heart cause you got the power.

Be brave, be strong, be honest and to yourself be true and with your friends beside you you'll know what to do. It's all inside of you.

So, stand tall you can make a difference when you hear the call it's your chance to shine. Give your all and don't resist it this is the moment this is your time.

Be brave, be strong, be honest and to yourself be true. And with your friends beside you, you'll know what to do.

Be brave, be strong, be honest and to yourself be true, And with your friends beside you you'll know what to do. It's all inside of you.It's all inside of you, It's all inside of you It's all inside of you.

You took a nap as Colin called his and your brothers and explain to them what you just told him

##  Family Happiness

After Colin had talked to the rest of the family, they were planning a massive surprise for you and to cheer you up. Then they also planned on a gift for you after their adventure. They took you all over Detroit to your favorite places and it ended with them all have a picnic together. It made you feel a little bit better so close to an exhausting day for you. They didn’t have to go through the trouble of doing this for you, and you knew that what you had told Colin probably made him understand what you had said to Connor back in CyberLife Tower make sense to him.

~***~

You should have known that CyberLife would’ve pulled a stunt like this, to stop the revolution. You had been tricked by this fake Connor and he kidnapped you to stop the real Connor from awakening an army of Deviants

"One wrong move and your sister gets it.” The other Connor yelled as Connor look dejectedly at you

"Connor!” You yelled as he looked up at you, with a gun being held to the back of her head. “I don’t care if I live or die as long as you can save the Deviants and the other androids alike. They are people too. Just awaken them and stop this war. I… I,” The other Connor jabbed the gun in the back of your back. You closed your eyes and tensed your body as you didn’t want to see the outcome. You heard a thud as you were sent flying to the ground, as you open your eyes you saw the two Connor fighting on the floor, and the gun next to you. You knew that you need to do something about these two, but you didn’t know who was who, so you picked up the gun and yelled at the top of your lungs to get their attention

"ENOUGH, Fucking stand the fucking hell up, both you!” The two stood up as I held the gun at them

"Y/N, I am the real Connor.”

"Don’t listen to him. I’m the real Connor.” You ponder what to do as the two Connor’s continued to argue. Then you had an idea but first.

"Shut the fucking HELL UP. One of you is my brother, and one of you is a fucking fake bastard and I’ll fucking get to the fucking bottom of it.” You yelled as the two Connor’s looked at you, one of them had never seen this side of you before. You calmed yourself as you looked at the two

"Okay, let me ask some questions. How many bars did we have to look through before we found my papa?” The Connor on the right spoke

"Four, it was the fifth bar that we found your stepfather in after our first meeting.” You let out a sigh, this was going to harder than it looked.

"What is my dog name and what type of dog is he?” you asked as you continued to look at the two Connor.

"Your dog name is Sumo and he’s a Saint Bernard.” The Connor on the left said as he shook his head

"I knew that too.” The Connor on the right said as you let out a sigh knowing that the answers to this question would show you who the right one was

"How many times have you saved me?” The left one spoke

"Once and it was the worst experience of my very short life.” The Connor on the left was about to cry but he was holding it in as he spoke.

“That one time is when I save you from yourself,” his voice teared up as he spoke. “You were going to commit suicide, so you could be reunited with your adopt brother Cole and your brother Junpei, but I stopped you. You finally explained everything to me. Why you act the way you do and why your father act the way he does. By the way, quit blaming yourself for Cole’s death. It wasn’t you fault.” His sentence trailed off as you pointed the gun at the Connor on the right as you spoke

"You know papa wanted me to sit in back with Cole. I decided not to because I knew we would be needed as much room in the back for the grocery that we bought. The doctor told papa had someone been in back with Cole, he probably might have been less injured but then again, Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate, that why my brother died. The damn fucking doctor, he was the one that took my brother from me, him and this world where the only way people can find comfort is with a fist full of powder. That why I became an officer like papa. I want to make sure no other families had to deal with that pain, the pain of losing a love one.” The Connor on the right said

"I knew that too; I was going to say that.” You froze because you realized that the fake looked and acted like Connor and you thought of him as your brother, then your mind went to the brothers that you had lost so soon. So, it was hard to pull the trigger. You couldn’t let the shot go as the real Connor grabbed the fake Connor’s arm and forced him to deviate and it, no he shut down. The real Connor smiled as you embraced him in a hug

~***~

##  A Dog

"So,” said Colin as your brothers looked at you. “I…. No, we know that tomorrow is going to always be hard for you because of what happened 4 years ago. So, we all pitched in a got you something that we hope might help you.” Colin whistled, and you heard running as Sumo and another dog that was almost maybe even bigger than Sumo came bounding up to him. “This is Dai, she’s a Bernese Mountain Dog. We thought since Sumo is our family’s dog, we would get your own dog to help combat those time that you are feeling depressed and alone.”

"Guys…. You’ve shouldn’t have.” You said as tears began to stain your eyes. “Thank you so very much guys.” You ran off as Dai and Colin followed her

##  A Sibling Moment with Cole

You were at a beautiful marker in Riverside Park. You kneeled down with a bouquet in your hands as you notice remains of other flowers on the marker, and then you read the marker that the RIT and the city of Detroit put up for Cole and anyone else who was killed because of Red Ice or its users.

To All Those Young Lives That Are, or

Every Will be Lost to Red Ice but Most

of All to Cole Anderson, Who Was Lost

Too Soon and Too Quickly

-DPD RIT

"You laid the bouquet down by the marker, then got up and looked at the board next to it and saw all the notes that were left on it.

Don’t do it. There are people waiting for you to come back to them

It’s not worth it

💚 Positive Mental Attitude💚

Red Ice is a stupid thing to use

💚 Remember PMA 💚

Stay strong

💚 PMA 💚

You smiled as you read the notes, it seemed that the PMA movement was still going strong even after Jack retired from YouTube. This made you happy that Cole was helping people like he wanted to do, even in his death. Then your brothers rushed you and hugged you in a bear hug, as soon as you got free you turned to the marker and the android all stood behind you

"Hey Cole, I miss you so much. A lot of things have changed since you died. For one, the androids, they have rights now after a revolution last year. Papa adopted 4 androids and they are my new brothers, and I..... I….” Tears begin to flow down your face as you smile. “I just miss you so much. I wish you were here to get to know our new brothers. You’ve would have love them” You threw yourself into your papa’s arm and began to sob as each of the androids took a turn meeting Cole

"Hello, Cole. My name is Connor, I’m one of your adopted android brothers, your sister misses you so very much and it has been a hard four years for her.”

"My name is Colin and I’ve heard a lot about you and all I got to say is that your family miss you and wishes things had been different.”

"Hey, Cole, my name is Caleb. Y/N and Hank rarely talks about you but when they do, it is about all the good thing about you.”

"Hi Cole, my name is Conan, and I don’t have much more I can say without repeating myself, but I can say for all of us, that we wish we could’ve met you.”


End file.
